Ishida Men Always Get the Girl
by NewVoice
Summary: Tai shares a life fact with Davis after finding out Kari and TK have a date. ONESHOT


**A/N Yes I know that TK and Matt don't have the same last name for some reason. But it would be wierd to call it 'Ishida and Takashi men always get the girl'. So for the purposes of this story, TK kept his fathers last name. Deal with it :p I also grew up with english names so thats how there staying :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ishida Men Always Get the Girl<strong>

Davis furiously kicked the soccer ball into the empty net, taking out his bottled up frustration. He ran to get the ball and took off towards the net on the over side of the field. The young digidestined had spent the last several hours repeated this process, running up and down the field. All day he had been ignoring the strange looks from passers by, all of whom were wondering why there was a boy playing soccer against himself, but Davis just couldn't bring himself to care.

"Stupid TK." Davis growled, aiming another kick at the ball towards the net. He watched the black and white ball fly through the air until it was stopped by the top corner of the net. "Stupid him with his stupid hat." Davis went for the ball again but this time instead of taking it down the field placed it for another kick. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the ball, imagining it as TKs head, and kicked it as hard as he could. The ball missed the net by several feet and ended up rolling right towards a high school student with unruly brown hair in a green uniform.

Tai Kamiya looked from the ball at his feet to the boy who kicked it. Picking the ball up, Tai made his way over to the very angry Davis.

"What are you so upset about?" Tai asked as he approached Davis. Davis took the ball from Tai's hands, dropped it, and began to aim another kick towards the net. He kicked the ball and this time landed it dead center of the net. "So I take it you finally found out about TK's and Kari's date tonight." Tai observed. Davis turned to face his mentor, his face a mix of anger and pain.

"I just can't believe it. I was actually starting to think Kari might go out with me, but then stupid hat boy comes in and ruins everything." Davis seethed. He turned to go retrieve the ball but Tai caught his shoulder and kept him in place.

"Your not the first one to go through something like this. It seems like history is repeating itself actually." Tai said thoughtfully. Davis just stared at him for a moment, confusion etched into his face.

"What are you talking about?" The younger boy said finally, not being able to figure out the meaning of Tai's words.

"Well..." Tai started looking a little embarrassed. "The exact same thing happened not too long ago. I think you should be thankful that Kari decided now instead of drawing it out a few more years." Tai couldn't help the bitter tone out of his voice.

"Do you mean..."

"Matt, Sora and I." Tai sighed. "We both got to know her when we went to the digital world and she just added to our growing rivalry. It was basically I was you, Matt was TK, and Sora was Kari. But unlike Kari, she kept going back and forth between us right up until last year...when she chose Matt. If anything you should be thankful that it's over and you can move on with your life."

"Doesn't that just make you so angry?" Davis said. "I mean you knew Sora first and Matt just comes in and takes her when you two are supposed to be friends."

"Well first, Matt didn't take her. She chose him. And her happiness was more important than anything to me. And second, I realized a simple fact of life."

"What would this piece of wisdom be, oh great one?" Davis rolled his eyes, his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Ishida men always get the girl." Tai shrugged. Davis's jaw dropped as he looked at his mentor in disbelief. The young digidestined thought that it would be something to make him feel better, not something to bring his world down even more. "Like I lost Sora to Matt. You lost Kari to TK. I even lost Catherine to TK, and we only knew her for a few hours."

"Well thats just a confidence booster." Davis said miserably, sitting down on the grassy field. To him this news meant that Kari wouldn't be the first girl he would loose to his blond rival. Tai smiled sadly and sat down next to him.

"I never said it was something to make you feel better. Just that it's a fact of life." Tai layed down with his hands behind his head, staring up at the over passing clouds. "I mean when you think about it, it kind of makes sense. We're exactly the same, or at least I was like you when I was your age. and I hate to break it to you but girls don't like that kind of guy."

"But then how is it that those brothers are so much better when their completely different from each other?" Davis questioned, copying Tai's position.

"If you think of it, their not that different. Their both loyal and care about others." Tai said. "And I think most girls have some automatic attraction towards blonds. But that's just my theory."

"So no hope?" Davis said. Tai looked thoughtful for a moment before responding.

"There's always hope. I mean it's impossible for them to get every girl. And even if it's possible I would kick TK's ass for cheating on my sister." Tai grinned. "Eventually you'll find the girl for you. And when you do," Tai suddenly looked serious. "keep her far away from any guys with the last name Ishida."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN I thought this was cute :) and seemed sort of true :p and I know Catherine didn't choose either but lets pretend she did just to prove Tai's point.**


End file.
